


One Of These Days

by MatrixDream



Series: My Favourite Fics Of Mine [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: I fell in love with these two practically right away, Idk even know how to tag this, It's just a self indulgent piece of crap, Kissing, M/M, RID 2015 spoilers, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: It's honestly just a kiss between them but it also references to episode 7 so yeah, you probably don't n e e d to know what happened but Dragstrip did fuck him over a bit.Beta-read by the fantastic SpiritSouls!





	One Of These Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly just a kiss between them but it also references to episode 7 so yeah, you probably don't n e e d to know what happened but Dragstrip did fuck him over a bit.
> 
> Beta-read by the fantastic SpiritSouls!

 

 

      In the distance, twin dust trails were being kicked up by two sleek muscle cars as they roared through the sandy plains. The harsh rays from the sun beat down upon their plating, warping the surrounding air. The atmosphere was broken as one of them skidded to a halt, sending more dust into the air from the abruptness of the stop and prompting the other car to follow.

       "I got another signal on the whatchamacallit." The previous vehicle said as he transformed. The gold and purple mech held out a Cybertronian device; a smirk gracing his azure faceplate.

       His partner transformed as well into a sheepish navy and copper mech who clicked his claws together nervously. "Whaddaya think this one'll do this time, Dragstrip?" A grimace was plastered to his orange faceplate as he spoke.

       "We'll just have to find out, now won't we? Let's go, bozo." The aforementioned mech uttered before beginning to walk in the direction the signal was coming from. He barely made it a few steps before stopping when he realized the other mech wasn't with him. "Aint you comin', Wildbreak?" He turned to the dark blue mech who gave no reply, choosing to avoid looking at him. "What's the matter with you?"

       "Go without me, I'll just weigh you down."

       Dragstrip rolled his crimson optics before sighing as he realized what the sour mood was about. "Come on, Wildbreak, buddy ol' pal, I'm sorry alright? Y'know the boss was watchin' and who else was I supposed to use the doohickey on?"

       "You coulda killed me!" Wildbreak muttered, crossing his arms as he continued to refuse making optic contact.

       "You know I wouldn'ta done that to you, I need my favourite punching bag around." The golden mech remarked, walking over to his huffy partner. The comment only succeeded in putting the bot in a worse mood. "Can you ever forgive me?" He clapped the mech amicably on the shoulder, earning him the best glare manageable.

       "You'll do it again, I know it." Wildbreak was determined to stay as confident as he could, which wasn't very much, but at least he was being listened to. So far.

       "Probably but, hey, you know I'd never really hurt you. You may be pathetic, but you've said your piece and I respect that. Now let's move on, yeah?"

       "Go without me." He repeated, not really fancying being left alone but still a little pissed off, even if the feeling was wavering.

       “Why I oughta! One of these days, Wildbreak! One of these days I'll-" Dragstrip wasn't afraid to get frustrated and quickly raised his fist, shaking it in anger. Instantly his partner flinched away, but this time it was different. There was genuine fear, not just that pathetic cowardice that the mech always seemed to harbour. Maybe he had gone a little too far last time? He hadn't thought it was much of a problem, but then again they hadn't really talked about it and, slag it, now he felt almost...kinda...bad. The fact that the nervous bot had even brought it up in the first place clearly took a lot of confidence for someone so pitiful and weak willed. Which he did legitimately respect, and maybe he found the sudden boldness endearing, which had him slowly changing the path of his discourse. "I'll kiss you. I gotta say, you've really been showing me a bolder side to you, I kinda like it." He unfurled his fist and gently patted the other mech's cheek.

       Wildbreak's golden optics widened in surprise after having screwed themselves shut at the prospect of a blow. Once the change in tone and unexpected words fully registered a flush quickly dusted his copper faceplate. "W-what?"

       The flustered look on his face was far more satisfying than it should've been and prompted Dragstrip to lean in closer, provoking more colour to rise. "Oh you heard me." He smirked, hovering intimately, causing the other mech to look away in embarrassment. "...Unless you don't want me to." He leaned back and playfully rolled his optics, his tone portraying casual annoyance to hide the true intention behind his comment.  

       "N-no I do! I-..." Wildbreak quickly cut himself off, hiding his face in his servos as his blush grew without realizing that it actually slipped out.

       The colour of his faceplate nearly rivalled Dragstrip's own, who had gotten the permission he was looking for. "Is that right?" He hummed, his smirk became wider as he once again invaded the other bot's personal space. When he released a quiet chuckle, the blushing bot hesitantly looked at him; giving him the perfect opportunity to completely lean in and connect their lips.

     It was a brief kiss and Wildbreak let out a squeak but he instantly melted into it. When his partner pulled away his optics were unfocused, only being shaken out of his daze by an arm wrapping around his shoulder.

       "Smarter than the average Autobot and adorable when he blushes. How did I get so lucky?" Dragstrip commented, prompting the return of that Energon flush. Though sadly his attention was taken off of his partner by an insistent beep from the whatchamacallit. "Righto, looks like we got a lil sidetracked," He shot a pointed look to the other mech, who looked disappointed now that the moment was over. He bumped the mech with his hip before nodding in the direction they'd be going. "C'mon, I'll race ya."

       Of course the challenge would not be so simple. Before Wildbreak could react, the gold and purple mech pecked his cheek before transforming and zooming off as he was thrown into a flustered loop all over again. "Heeeyy, that's cheating! Dragstrip!" With a whine he transformed as well, though the look on his face betrayed him as he just couldn't stop himself from softly smiling. His engine rumbled and the gravel beneath his tires was disturbed once again as he took off right after his partner. Their silhouettes fading off into the distance in pursuit of their unknown prize and destination. Hopefully this time would be different. But probably not.

 

 

 


End file.
